In a wireless communications network, an interface between user equipment (User equipment, UE for short) and a base station belongs to an air interface, AI for short. A protocol stack of the air interface is divided into a control plane (Control Plane, CP for short) and a user plane (User Plane, UP for short). A signaling radio bearer (Signaling Radio Bearer, SRB for short) is established between the UE and the base station to complete connection establishment on the control plane, and a data radio bearer (Data Radio Bearer, DRB for short) is established based on the connection establishment on the control plane, so as to complete connection establishment on the user plane. One SRB may correspond to multiple DRBs, and one DRB corresponds to one type of service data (for example, a video or web page browsing except a broadcast service). Signaling information and data information may be separately transferred at a radio link control layer, a media access control layer, and a physical layer by an SRB and a DRB by using a logical channel, a transmission channel, and a physical channel.
However, in the prior art, in a cell that UE accesses, an SRB and all DRBs respectively corresponding to all services are multiplexed to a same transmission channel and a same physical channel for transmission. If a configuration of the SRB or one or some of the DRBs changes, because QoS requirements of all the DRBs are different, the transmission channel and the physical channel need to be re-configured, thereby causing interruption in all service data between the UE and a base station, and degrading user experience.